Vito's Wicked Christmas
Plot Vito's sweetheart, Tinkerdoom(based on Sarawareteiru from Goseiger) assists Vito in defeating the Rangers. Lost Galaxy tribute Summary In the Crimson Skull, Silas comes up with a new plan for hurting the Rangers. This is soon interrupted by a crashing sound and Levira questions Gamra if he forgot to pay the electric bill again. The answer soon reveals a fairy type monster like Kayleaf, except she has no human appearance. Vito quickly recognizes her as Tinkerdoom, his sweetheart from the M-55 Galaxy. Once more, Silas finds himself being irritated more at the thought of having a female Vito in the midst. Tinkerdoom is offended by this and tells him off that she is Vito's girlfriend and she have plans for the Earth that would work. She and Vito head to Earth to begin their plans. Levira mentions that as long as Tinkerdoom is keeping him distracted, they could focus on capturing Gosei. Silas agrees, mentioning that Gamra had found a weak link in the Command Center's line of defense and sends Invidious. He agrees and hopes to go with Gamra there. However much to his dismay, Invidious has to take Snakius and Bluderous with him there. He tries to make his case known that the two morons has never completed a mission without screwing up, even with the help of Vito. Silas silences Invidious by informing him about a energy tube he got from Master Vile to use to capture Gosei in and orders the three not to fail. Invidious leaves with the two. On Earth, Tinkerdoom and Vito begins the first phase of their plans in Angel Grove. Disguising themselves as humans known as a two man acrobatic group: Blink(Tinkerdoom) and Vink(Vito), they are able to lure the people into a trap and secretly turn them into dolls with Vito's wand. However, one person watches this and leaves before Vito and Tinkerdoom see him. At Ernie's Beach Freeze, Troy and the other rangers(minus Jake and Gia) read about reports of missing people around Angel Grove. Noah wonders what could be causing this because it's getting to close for Christmas. Emma agrees, mentioning this is a bad time for Silas to be a Grinch. However, the three notices the confused looks on both Kai and Orion's face. It becomes obvious that they know nothing about Christmas, due to their Andresian backgrounds. This is interrupted by Jake and Gia coming in with Luca from the Toys for Tots drive. However the communicators go off and they are called to the command center. In the Command Center, Jordan returns to inform Gosei about the situation in Angel Grove. He spies Gosei looking concerned over the latest attacks from Vito and Tinkerdoom and deduces it's Silas' doing. He then reveals to Jordan about his past with Silas, but before he can continue, the Rangers arrive. They are informed of the situation on hand in Angel Grove and warn them to be careful in Stone Canyon in dealing with Vito and Tinkerdoom. In the Crimson Skull, Silas watches Vito and Tinkerdoom deal with the residents of Angel Grove. He notes that with her around, Vito is being effective unlike the previous times he had failed along with Snakius and Bluderous. Levira notices something is wrong. LEVIRA: You want to know what's rotten. Invidious and the duo forgot the energy tube along with an implosion device Gamra made for them. Those idiots! Silas face-palms in embarrassment. In the underground caverns of the Command Center, Snakius is seen pulling out a map and Invidious grabs it from his hands. Before he could look in it, Levira shows up furious and delivers both the energy tube and the implosion device to him. LEVIRA: Invidious! You space cadet, you forgot the energy tube and the implosion device When Invidious, Snakius and Bluderous argue over possession of the map, all three accidentally rip it in shreds and gives her a serious headache. She teleports back in embarrassment and Snakius wonders what is up with Levira. In Insanita's ship, she, Kayleaf and Metal Alice spies on the situation unfolding. Kayleaf is itching to battle the Rangers, but Insanita tells her that they must wait until the right time because she has big plans for her. Metal Alice is sent to spy on Venorak in secret. She puts her ship back in cloaked mode to avoid both the Armada and the Space Pirates. The Rangers square off with both Tinkerdoom and Vito in Stone Canyon and are defeated with their combined efforts. They are only saved by two men(Leo/Lost Galaxy Red, Mike/Magna Defender) and a woman(Karone/Lost Galaxy Pink) who chases the duo away. The Rangers take the three to the Command Center. In the Crimson Skull, Vito and Tinkerdoom inform Silas about the Lost Galaxy Ranger Keys and that they found three representatives for it. This gives him an idea to lure the three out of hiding for him to steal the keys. Before the two are sent back, Vito notices Levira groaning in embarrassment. Tinkerdoom makes a correct assessment about Snakius and Bluderous destroying the map. In the underground caverns of the Command Center, Invidious, Snakius and Bluderous continue to argue with each other unaware that Rico and Yelzor are overhearing their conversation. The three finally agree to split up to find the entrance to the command center. At the Command Center, Troy informs Gosei about what has happened and this causes Jordan to confess that he had been monitoring the situation when he was in Angel Grove. Jake questions why he did this because he isn't a ranger anymore. Kai disagrees and mentions Jordan still is despite the fact that he holds the Green Megaforce key as part of the Extra Rangers line. He proves this by showing the key to the other Rangers, even Gosei and Tensou. Jordan questions Kai how he found the Green Megaforce powers as he and the others believed it was lost during the fight with Creepox(before his exile). KAI: The powers weren't completely lost and destroyed. I'll tell you why. A flashback revealed when he was still Argus. KAI: I had snuck away from the Armada to keep an eye on Creepox who had been exiled by Malkor for his actions. Unknowingly enough, I found the Arctic base that Creepox had been using and went inside. As Argus, I caught him trying to repair the morpher and had planned to use the Green Megaforce powers for his own gain. However, Creepox left his lab and was frustrated over his failures. When I went inside the lab, I briefly touched the morpher and unwittingly not only repaired it with the cybernetics in my body, but also created the Green Megaforce Ranger Key. Not wanting Creepox to find me, I grabbed both the morpher and key and fled. JAKE: You were protecting the Green Megaforce Ranger powers. TROY: So that's why Noah saw you as a human being and not as Argus. KAI: That's right. No matter how much Argus wanted to merge with me again, he needed to realize that I wouldn't do so because I was seeking redemption. I also admit that I've had known that Creepox and Vekar's alliance. Troy and the others are shocked when they learned how long he has known about the two's alliance. However, Jordan didn't find this surprising, considering the fact that when Frostiquito had captured him, he had always heard about how Creepox talked negatively about Vrak and has planned to use his Green Megaforce powers to destroy him. Kai admitted how annoyed he was of having to hear Vekar brag about wanting his own brother destroyed, even as Argus. The Rangers hear the trouble alarm. Back on Earth, Vito and Tinkerdoom continues their plans after being foiled back in Stone Canyon. Settling in Panorama City, they continue their act as Blink and Vink and lure more people to their trap. Silas waits in secret for the three representatives of the Lost Galaxy team to show up so he can steal their powers. In the underground caverns of the Command Center, Invidious holds on to a large peanut jar. INVIDIOUS: While those two goofballs runs around in circles being lost, I'll leave a trail for myself. He generously drops some peanuts on the ground and walks backwards as he does so. Invidious chuckles, knowing the trail will lead him back to where he started. On Earth, Luca catches trouble and hides behind a tree. She spies a weird looking man and woman doing acrobatics and recalls what had happened with the missing people. Luca spies Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake and Jordan coming to her. She tells them what she has seen, but is interrupted by the two. Revealing themselves as Vito and Tinkerdoom, the two attack the Rangers again. Jake and Gia shields Jordan and Luca and are hit by Vito's wand. The two are turned into dolls. Enraged, Troy and Noah transform into their Super Megaforce forms and tells Jordan and Luca to run. Meanwhile, Silas spies at what appears to be Leo, Mike and Karone coming towards him. He informs them that he will help himself to their powers. When he uses his staff to extract the keys, nothing happens and tries again. Still nothing, and eventually "Mike" tells him the gig is up. Silas shows a furious calm as the three reveals themselves as the Silver, Gold and Pink Super Megaforce Rangers. They go into the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder teams to slow him down. Silas then leaves soon after, but tells the three rangers he will be back. Watching their friends losing to Vito and Tinkerdoom, Luca and Jordan grabs the morphers and uses them to become the Super Megaforce Rangers(Green for Jordan and Yellow for Luca) to take on two on. Despite having not been a ranger, she helps Jordan distract Tinkerdoom long enough for him to steal Vito's wand and break it. This frees the trapped citizens including Jake and Gia from their doll state. Heading back to their friends, Jordan and Luca de-transform long enough to give back the morphers to Jake and Gia. When Emma, Kai and Orion join the others, the Lost Galaxy keys glow for the Megaforce team. The 6 rangers use them to become the Lost Galaxy Rangers to slow the two down. Then the 7 rangers going into the Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai teams and finally going to all silver. Calling forth the Super Megaforce Cannon, Gia fires it using yellow charge to defeat the two. At the Crimson Skull, Silas notes that Tinkerdoom and Vito are likely going to be destroyed if he doesn't do something about it. He tosses growth grenades down to Earth to grow the two to giant size by throwing growth grenades down at them. The Rangers call for the zords and have a tough time with the two. Eventually they tap into their powers to form the Ultra Super Megaforce zord and destroy Tinkerdoom. Vito is defeated and retreats back to space. At the Crimson Skull, Vito is punished by Levira for screwing up. However it's the least of their problems, as Gamra informs them of a bigger problem with Insanita and Silas has to wonder who will give him a bigger competition as a villain: Insanita or the Armada. In the underground caverns of the Command Center, Invidious runs into a dead end. INVIDIOUS: Drat, a dead end and now I have to turn back. He uses the peanut trail to lead him back to where he started. INVIDIOUS: Those fools are lost by now. I'm a genius for leaving a trail of peanuts to get me back to me starting point. Invidious is soon foiled when he finds himself face to face with Snakius and Bluderous, eating his trail. Once more, the three spend time arguing with one another. On Earth, the Rangers teaches Kai and Orion the meaning of Christmas on Earth. Jordan heads back home to Angel Grove to spend some time with his relatives. In Insanita's ship, she tells the Rangers to celebrate all they want because she'll be waiting to strike them at their weakest. Insanita turns her attention to a strapped up Metal Alice in her lab and informs her, she'll be of good use to her as well as Kayleaf. Super Megaforce forms *Troy: Lost Galaxy Red, Jungle Fury Red, RPM Red, Samurai Red, Robo Knight *Noah: Lost Galaxy Blue, Jungle Fury Blue, RPM Blue, Samurai Blue, OO Mercury Ranger, *Gia: Lost Galaxy Yellow, Jungle Fury Yellow, RPM Yellow, Samurai Yellow, Nova Ranger *Jake: Lost Galaxy Green, Violet Wolf Ranger, RPM Green, Samurai Green, In Space Silver *Emma: Blue Wind Ranger Yellow Dino Ranger, Lost Galaxy Pink, Green Chameleon Ranger, RPM Silver Wing(2x), Samurai Pink *Orion: Yellow Wind Ranger, Red Dino Ranger Magna Defender, White Rhino Ranger, RPM Gold Wing, Samurai Gold, Titanium Ranger *Kai: Red Wind Ranger, Blue Dino Ranger, Black Lion Ranger, RPM Black, Samurai Black, Lunar Wolf Ranger Trivia Jordan returns to take on the Super Megaforce Green Ranger powers temporarily. Also the only time a civilian became a ranger